Hidden Places and Secrets Shared
by XxFallenAngel428xX
Summary: Rating may go up. Arthur shows up with no warning one morning, and Alfred has a split-second idea to show him a secret that he's kept, along with telling his something he's wanted to say for a while, too. But then he figures something out he wasn't aware he remembered.
1. The Take Away

_**Warnings: lots of boyxboy, for this is yaoi and fluff (**__**MUST LURV TEH FLUFF)**__**. Don't like? Go crawl under a rock (wouldn't say no to 'go die', too, but then I'd get in trouble for being mean... ;-;). Those of us that lurvs it, can stay and enjoy~~**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hetalia, or the characters. If I did, out of all of the guys, probably only about two of them would actually be allowed to wear clothes. -^-'**_

"You bloody oaf, get up!" I heard Arthur's upset voice through a sleepy veil.

"Muf... Hun…" I mumbled absent-mindedly. "No." I said more clearly.

I could _tell_ more than hear/see him put his hands on his hips. "Fine, then, I guess you'll miss Mathew's pancakes." He said and stomped away.

"Mattie's pancakes? YES!" I perked up, grabbed my bomber jacket, pulled on a random pair of jeans, and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, Alfred – good morning," I heard Mattie's soft voice, probably making the stack of ten pancakes that I would eat; for the first part of my breakfast, at least. I _don't_ know what people are talking about when they say I eat too much…

"Hia Mattie. Where's Artie?" I looked around and didn't spot the blonde hair, the bushy 'brows, or the emerald eyes. I did, however spot his steaming tea cup that was half empty, so he couldn't be too far. Then again, why was _he_ at _our _house? However, I remember I invited my brother over, just to spend the night to watch a scary movie I borrowed from Kiku.

"He said something about hating 'that bloody American' (I'm assuming none other than yours, truly) and wondered into the living room forgetting his tea." As if on cue, a blond head popped in, grabbed for the tea, and disappeared back into the living room area.

"Ah, found him. Is Gilbert here?" The Canadian slowly and gently shook his head, blushing slightly. "Okay, then. Now, ha-ha," I smirked and put a singular finger to my lips as if to signal to Matthew to be quiet. My twin saw, and furrowed his brows, thought it over, and nodded just barely.

I crouched low to the ground, and followed the short, petit man into the living room. I saw his light blond hair bob slightly, sipping his tea. I heard a girl's voice coming through the T.V, saying something about a doctor, in a British accent, so I'm guessing he was watching BBC.

I stood up very slowly so he wouldn't notice. When I crept up high enough, I shot down quickly on his shoulders, yelling 'Ahh!' As I made contact with his shoulders, and I swear, he jumped 50 feet into the air. As he tried to settle back down, he turned around, ready to yell at me, but I was too busy laughing my over-happy ass off. "Wow, Artie, you make that just too easy." I say, wiping an imaginary tear from my eyes, moving away so he doesn't strangle me at the use of my nickname for him.

"You _bloody g—_"He was sharply cut off by the arms that were suddenly around his waist from behind, giving him a small hug.

There was a small Italian man, none other than Feliciano, getting too close for comfort, as per usual. The brit pulled the arms away from around himself. "Hullo, Feli. How was your morning?" Artie asked much more calmly that he was just seconds before.

I felt a sharp pang of jealously go through me.

_I_ was supposed to be the one that calmed him! Or, at least, that was my intention… But… it's not like he actually cares for me anyways… I'm the 'Bloody American' that he hates _sooo_ much – must. Drop. _Thoughts_, "Hey, Feli— where's Ludwig?" I ask, not letting my previous emotions bleed into the conversation.

"Ve~, he's in the kitchen talking with Mattie." He said in his thick Italian accent, gesturing dramatically towards the other room.

I head in there just to get away from them, but then I'm reminded that Feli acts that way with everyone. I shouldn't be jealous over that – plus, he's with Ludwig, despite the protests of admitting to it by the blonde man. I shouldn't feel this way either – wait, I'm dwindling on the thoughts way too much… again.

New subject; to the kitchen – I'm _hungry._ I get in there, and Ludwig is having a rather one-sided convo with Mattie, about the relationship of milk and ice cream. Leave it to Mattie to lead a conversation about _ice cream_. Now – time for the hero, me, Alfred – to swoop in and save the day, once again!

"Hey, guys; Mattie are my pancakes done?" I throw both of my arms around the shoulders of the Canadian and German, disrupting them, in what it seemed from my brother's expression, the height of their conversation.

"Oh, yeah; they're right here, just let me put the syrup on them, and you can eat, Al." Mattie goes and does as he said he would, while Ludwig removes my arm from his shoulder without grace.

"So, Ludwig, what's up?" I ask, truly wanting to know why so many people are in _our_ house, for no apparent reason.

"Ah, not much, but Feli wanted to come say hello, so, _ja,_ here we are," he says with an odd shrug, knitting his eyebrows together, obviously at a loss with the smaller man's reasoning.

"That makes so much more sense. Ooh~ yay – pancakes!" I take the pancakes from Mattie, and immediately start to wolf them down, not bothering to even sit. "F... ank… you," I say, the words increasingly muffled by the absurd amount of pancakes in my mouth.

"You're welcome." Mattie says with a smile reaching the violet-blue of his eyes.

England walks into the room, and just the sight of my eating in this horrifying manor sets him off on the scolding of the decade. "You over-eating, bloody American; Alfred, I swear, in just a – what?" I freeze. He notices, and stares at me, question mark clear in his eyes, no less visible than if it were written in _Sharpie_ on his forehead.

"You… never use my _actual_ name… You just call me the 'bloody American'," I had emptied my mouth of the pancake-y goodness to speak clearly enough for no one to have mistaken my words.

Arthur, staring straight at me, begins to blush slightly, only I notice this, I've watched him for so long to tell everything about his facial… well, everything. He stands up straight, and looks away, blushing more furiously now. Feliciano and Ludwig having already left for the living room seconds after Arthur came into the kitchen, and Matthew at the sink doing dishes, trying not to listen in, not to be seen (not that it's that hard for him), Arthur and I are alone here, staring at separate spots in the kitchen - his being the floor in the corner of the room, mine being the profile of his (brightly blushing) face. "W-well… it's like it's got any point… I-it's only because you never give me enough reason…" He stutters, trying not to let anyone notice, and covering it up by speaking faster than usual, but only slightly.

"… I… uh… You know what? Come with me." I stand up, grab his wrist, and drag him through the front door, bringing him to my car, not minding the blush I feel creeping onto my own face.

I open the passenger's side, and put the (too shocked to understand) British man in the seat, careful not to hurt him or something. I get in on the other side, and start the ignition. Last minute, I look at the rear-view-mirror and push my glasses up on my nose, and fix my yet-still-not-brushed hair, watchful of my absurdly-sensitive cow-lick, so I don't touch it on accident or something. Finished, I drive out onto the street, and go out onto a not-very-well-known road and speed down until Arthur realizes that I actually have a destination in mind, and tells me to slow down.

As I slow, I spot the familiarly hidden dirt road that no one knows except me, only because I have a trained eye for it – I saw it a while back and decided to detour to it, and I found a really cool site there. I usually go there to sort out feelings or something. This is the perfect place to go right now.

_**A/N- That's it for this chapter- I plan on doing maybe about two or three more chapters of this. Don't be afraid to criticize, I know I need to work on my skills.**_

_** BTW a friend of mine () is gonna do an epic fanfiction (The Country Panko, if I've got it right...) and upload it to this site, and I promote it completly. **_


	2. The Only Questions

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hetalia.**_

* * *

I turn down the unpaved road, and England shoots me a nervous look. "Where are we going?"

"Just a place I've had to myself until now... I'm showing you a place that I, alone, have discovered, and kept secret from everyone, including Mattie. You should feel special; a hero's showing you his secret place!" I glanced over, made sure he saw this act, and winked, hoping not to come off as uneasy as I felt. _I hope, for once, _he_ doesn't show up._

This made him both calmer, yet more nervous about the situation, noticeable only to himself and I. A small curve of the dirt road latter, there was a small opening, yet beyond this opening was a meadow so large, beautiful, and untouched; it gave me some of my original pride to call my country the United States of (*cough* Amazing *cough-cough*) America.

"Well, this better not take too long!" He said, faking an unsettled tone.

"Sure, whatever you say, Artie!" I reached over and patted his back, resisting the urge to go down and hold his hand.

"Do _not _call me 'Artie', Alfred." He said curtly.

"Hold on… there we go! We're here!" I exclaimed, setting the car into park. This is gonna be great.

* * *

_Arthur_

_This... is remarkable! _Arthur was stunned by his surroundings when he got out of the car.

The green in the trees, grass, and bushes seemed to have the same acidic glow to them as Arthur's eyes, the sky almost (_but not quite_, Arthur noted) was as blue as Alfred's. There was no dirt to be seen; all was taken up by some foilage or another. There was a small pool of water, probably only reaching up to a couple feet in depth, but, when Arthur had regained mobility, he walked over to the pool, and he saw something that he thought might be the case; the water was the _exact same_ shade of saphire as Alfred's eyes!

Arthur had too many questions to ask, but there was only two that made it to his lips.

"Why, Alfred? Why did you bring me back here?"

"Well I've gotta- Wait, did you say 'back'?"

* * *

_**Sooooo, so, so, so, soooo sorry about how short it is! and how long this took! Ai ya! This is just the best place I could fit a cliffhanger... Next chapter will be from Arthur's veiw! R&R PLZ**_

_**Oh, and I'm woking on two PruCans, so watchout for those. I take requests!**_


	3. The Last Words

_**To a degree, I didn't lie. This is third person with the allowance into Arthur's thoughts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm poor. D'X**_

_Arthur_

Arthur has a saddened look upon his face, as if there was a thing that he shouldn't have forgotten was, indeed, forgotten. He goes over to the taller blond, looks into his eyes, and sees the clouded confusion somewhat dulling his eye color.

"What do you mean 'back', Arthur?" Alfred's lack of using his nickname for Arthur sent a spike of guilt through the older male.

Arthur never wanted this to happen—he had hoped that Alfred would forget the few times they had met here when they were little! He never thought the younger man would remember the location of the enchanted field! This is horrible—Alfred is confused—he must not remember the part about Arthur being here, with him, back then.

"Al, sit down. This may take a bit of time." Arthur began to take his own advice, sitting cross-legged. Alfred did the same, sitting across from the smaller man, too dumbstruck to question. "Alfred, do you remember a small little kid that was here sometimes when you were?" He nodded, Arthur nodded in approval. "Good— either way, though, to the point, I was that boy. Fifteen years ago, I would say? You had just turned five. I remembered a kid younger than me, but he was larger, stronger and much louder and talked much more. He had the most beautiful eyes, and when we had met again in high school, I knew the jock of the school was him. I had never forgotten your name from back then, and never questioned whether or not we would meet again, I just knew we would." He chuckled quietly to himself before murmuring, "I guess I fell for you then, too."

Alfred had tears in his eyes. "I always hoped I would meet him again, Arthur! Almost every time I would come here I would have hopes of glimpsing, at least, his face again! But I never thought he would be you. You're eyes weren't as bright back then." Somewhere in the second sentence his tears spilled over, his face in a gigantic goofy grin.

Arthur saw the tears, and scooted closer, using his hand to wipe them away. "There's no reason to cry, idiot." He said lamely, tears welling up in his eyes as well. "And what's that grin for?"

"For this!" Alfred shot his hand up to grab Arthur's; he pulled the arm behind him, catching the smaller male off guard, and in one swift motion Alfred had his lips on Arthur's. When he pulled away, he looked into the emerald, half-lidded eyes of the other, and whispered a single, three-worded sentence. "I love you."

_**YAY! Finished! Last chapter, guys, sorry, but thanks for reading, favorite-ing, and alerting! I honestly hope this makes up for the crap chapter last time… -.-'**_


End file.
